


Asked and Answered

by Talyesin



Series: Aftermath on Finite Earths [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin





	Asked and Answered

Earth‑4  
Hub City

Vic Sage looked up from his computer screen, rubbing his tired eyes. He had to finish the expose on Hub City's corrupt electoral policies before dawn if his editor was going to let it on the air. Too many nights as the Question would go to waste if he succumbed to fatigue now.

He needn't have worried.

The outside wall to his office suddenly exploded inward, sending bricks and mortar flying through the room. Only Vic's many years of training saved him. He quickly pulled his mask out of his pocket, activating his belt buckle to seal the mask to his face and alter the colour of his clothing.

"Who the hell‑" he began to ask, when the answer revealed itself to him. Floating in midair outside the office, a man with white hair and glowing eyes hovered menacingly. The silver arms and legs, navy torso with its familiar atomic symbol, all pronounced the identity of his attacker.

"Captain Atom?" the Question asked, bewildered. "Why‑?"

Captain Atom raised his arms, blasts of energy his only reply.


End file.
